It started off as a blur
by ILOVEHULK
Summary: ...and ended as something beautiful, Max: I would never take a bullet for you it's just one of those things people say that they don't mean, Maybe it's a exception for William Brandt and Ethan Hunt. Ethan/ Will NO HATERS PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

It was all a blur,

The sirens,

The heart reaching pain,

His friends all around him,

God his friends, if he did survive this they would kill him!

Then there was nothing.

William Brandt ran these thoughts though his head after waking up in the hospital bed, he didn't know how bad it had been but he was sure he would…

"WILLIAM BRANDT!" … Figure it out soon "Hey" he said fiddling with thee bandages on his arm "HEY, what where you thinking?" Ethan screamed "I was thinking I didn't want you to die and I acted on impulse" Will said. Ethan scoffed "You acted on impulse?" Will and Ethan both laughed, "Sounds funny right?" Ethan nodded and smiled, they paused for a while "Thank you" Ethan said his voice full of kindness "Your welcome" Will said with just as much kindness

"Come on, let's get you home"

Will sat down on the couch as Ethan started to make them lunch, "You don't have to do that" Will said, Ethan turned to him and smiled "I think I do, you are not lifting a finger until you are completely healed" Will adjusted himself wincing in pain "I'm not a kid Ethan, I can help" Ethan turned around all the way "Do you know how close that bullet came to piercing your heart?" Ethan said walking up to Will and knelling down to look him in the eye, Ethan's breath was ghosting over his lips and Will was mixed with fear, intimidation, and some un-named emotion that Will couldn't or didn't want to describe… yeah didn't want to that was the one because he sure as Hell knew what this was, "No" he said with a gulp, he tried to take his mind off everything that was going on around him by running his hand though his dirty blonde hair but whined in pain again from trying to move his arm "Ten inches" Ethan said, Will would of looked shocked if he wasn't to busy thinking about Ethan, he could swear he could feel his face heat up "Ten inches?" he replied with a bit of shock, Ethan nodded "So you are not doing anything until your better, understood?" Will nodded "Understood" Ethan nodded; a hint of a smile graced his face as he left for the kitchen.

Damn Ethan.

A few minuets later Ethan came in with a sandwich for each of them, "Where are Jane and Benj'?" Ethan looked up from his sandwich "I told them it was important to continue the mission, I told them I would take care of you, we wont see them for a few months" Will nodded, there was a silence "I'm sorry" he whispered, Ethan looked up at him shocked "Don't you ever apologize for something like that ever again, I would probably be dead now if it wasn't for you, you're a hero Will" Will looked like he was going to cry "No I'm not" Ethan could see the pain in his eyes "Yes you are, don't ever forget that" Ethan was boiling how could his Will say something like that! Oh gosh, HIS Will, this crush was getting bad.

To be honest Ethan never thought he would like someone like Will and he especially didn't think it would be William Brandt, I mean he was a ex- cop, a analyst, and if he was in the right mind he would of blamed his wife's death on the analyst but no one ever said Ethan was in the right mind. Will had tried to ignore the fact that he liked Ethan for the sake of the team, but when Ethan stopped him that night and told him about Julia he couldn't deny it anymore and that night he found out that he maybe even … loved Ethan? But when your in the middle of a mission you don't exactly get to learn more about a person so here was Will knowing virtually nothing about Ethan yet he was living in his house though it haven't even been a day Will felt very strange. Maybe this was a gift.

**YAY THIS WAS GOING TO BE A 1 SHOT BUT I THINK IT WILL BE A CHAPTER STORY! PLEASE REVIEW AND READ, IT WOULD MAKE ME SO HAPPY!**

**KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


	2. Chapter 2

THANKS TO MidnightMoonWarrior FOR THE REVIEW! BECAUSE OF YOU I AM CONTINUING, ALSO THANK'S FOR THE CRITISISEM, AND THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU AND IT WILL BE FULL DETAILS!

Chapter: 2

The stars lit the night sky and Will's eyes skimmed though the bright lights as he lay on the couch, the burning red color of the fire cascading along his face and body, Ethan was on the other side of him in a big carved wooden chair reading a book that Will didn't know. Will turned on his stomach to face Ethan, Will just looked at him curiously until Ethan stopped reading his book. When Ethan finally looked up from the book, Will waited a few seconds almost smiling at his fellow agents face it being a reaction to his staring "Why don't I know you?" Will finally said "What?" Ethan said obviously surprised by the question he had been too busy trying to decide wither Will's stare made him uncomfortable or calm.

Will suddenly slammed his hand on the hard dark brown arm of the chair bringing Ethan back to reality, Ethan's head snapped dark brown hair falling in his face and Will through back his head laughing, he didn't care about the fact that his whole body ached right now he was to busy looking at Ethan, Ethan HUNT making a fool of himself "it's not funny" Ethan muttered which only made Ethan laugh harder "it kinda is" Will said finally regaining the breath that he had lost which made Ethan roll his eyes.

"What do you mean why don't I know you?" Ethan asked, Will smiled because he knew exactly what he had meant when he asked Ethan that question "Well we save lives together yet we know nothing about each other, why is that?" Ethan ran the other man's words though his head; wow he had a point, DON'T LOOK UP, DON'T LOOK UP! He told himself, but Ethan being Ethan looked up eventually only to see a set of piercing blue eyes looking strait at him, asking for a answer "uh…umm…" Ethan continued stuttering like that for a while, the level blue eyes never loosing contact with Ethan. Suddenly Will broke into a bright smile that Ethan had never seen but looked extremely good on him "Exactly" Will said and tried to get up off the light blue couch until a lightning streak of pain shot though his back and Ethan was instantly up to help him.

Ethan lightly lowered him onto the couch and that's when he saw the tears, the bright crystal shinning in that bright blue sea "Oh, Will" Ethan said pulling him into a light hug because he didn't want to hurt him he slowly rubbed the cheap fabric of the other mans shirt "Will it's going to be okay" Ethan whispered "How do you know?" Will whispered back with a sniffle "I know it will, how about I answer your question, me and you can just talk about each other all night okay?" Will snuggled into Ethan's arms "Okay" Ethan nodded and brought them closer together "Well my name is Ethan Hunt I am a secret agent in the IMF, I had a wife named Julia, I am secretly addicted to my phone and I think I'm in love with someone who could never love me back" Will looked up towards Ethan, the fire still igniting both of them, he was shocked to see the look of longing in Ethan's eyes "And who's that?" he finally asked holding his breath to try and stop his racing mind, slowly Ethan leaned in closer and closer until they where only inches apart and even slower he closed the gap between them.

It wasn't like a heated make out session or anything, it was just a simple kiss but it had every ounce of shock and love that they had both been feeling. At first Will was shocked and tried to think about if this was a good idea and what the consequences would be but all his thought's kept coming back to Ethan's lips, so slowly he kissed back and they sat there for what had to be at least twenty seconds, and for once Will had absolutely nothing on his mind, then slowly Ethan pulled away looking into Will's eyes "Get some rest" he whispered and left so now it was only Will, the stars, and the fire.

Hey guys I'm back, I hope you liked the 2nd chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW AND READ IT WOULD MAKE ME SO HAPPY!

KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS, I AM SO HAPPY WITH ALL OF THE FAV'S AND FOLLOWS I GOT, I LOVE YOU ALL! (IF YOU CANT SEE THAT WAS ME PUTTING MY ARMS UP IN THE AIR AND SCREAMING) ANYWAY I'M HOPPED UP ON TWIZZLERS, POP, AND PIZZA (I AM SO HEALTHY) SO I THOUGHT IT WAS TIME TO GIVE YOU ALL ANOTHER CHAPTER SO HERE YOU GO!**

WARNING: DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE GAY!

Chapter: 3

After Ethan left Will just sat there wide-eyed wondering about everything that had happened, was it possible Ethan liked him back? He laughed out loud, that was such a stupid question, obviously Ethan wouldn't have kissed him if he didn't but still it was hard to believe. But the thought was nice, he sighed, what a nice thought and with that he fell asleep.

Ethan gave a small smile as he watched Will peacefully sleep on the couch, God he's amazing Ethan thought as he gazed upon the blonde man, morning sun making him even more beautiful. He sighed Will did thing's to him, things he never thought he would feel, sometimes he felt Will was a curse and other times (Like this one) he thought he was a blessing, was he in love with Will, he didn't know that but what he felt for Will was strong he knew that. But now here sat the fearless Ethan Hunt was afraid, he even shocked himself when he identified that he was afraid but he made a big move last night and Will was right in more ways than one about what he said last night, he didn't even know if Will was gay, oh I hope he is gay Ethan thought, but there was always that dark part in the corner of his mind that said **"He's not you know that" **So Ethan just sighed and went to make breakfast.

Ethan was in the middle of making breakfast when he heard a moan come from the living room he gave a nervous smiled when he looked up to see William Brandt lying on his stomach looking at Ethan "Good morning" he said with a bit of a laugh "Good morning" Brandt muttered in replied "How are you feeling Ethan asked "Better Bandt said getting up it still hurts" Ethan nodded. Will staired at him for a while "Hey about last night…" oh no Ethan thought he was going to get it, all of the hate, and anger and how much Ethan messed up the team in that one motion, he braced himself for the worst.

"Why did you do it?" he didn't expect that "I…umm…" Ethan had no clue what to do or say his brain was completely scrambled "I get it Will sighed if you figure it out you can talk to me" he started to turn and leave but then walked up close to Ethan and when Will put his hand on the other agents arm Ethan felt like his arm had sparks all over it starting a fire "But if your wondering I'm okay with it" for a while both of them just gazed into each others eyes until both of them slowly leaned in, this time was different though in a few ways, this time when they kissed they had nothing on there minds except for the kiss, and then there lips meet and it' passion, it starts off slow Ethan comprehending the fact that Will is kissing him then it's Will accepting the fact that Ethan is kissing him back, and once they had both accepted everything it was just Ethan and Will kissing in the kitchen.

Will's hand slid up to Ethan's neck and Ethan's hands slid towards Will's hips, Will was now leaning towards the counter for support and reached to put his other arm Ethan's neck but felt sparks streak though his arm and not the good time, he pulled away quickly and the pain slowly left his system he looked towards Ethan who was looking at him with a worried expression "I'm fine" he told him quickly but there was another shot of pain that disagreed and Will found himself holding onto the edge of the counter so he didn't fall "Your lying down" Ethan said automatically "No" Will moaned "Your lying down and I'm getting the pain killers" Ethan said it like it was a order and Will knew he wouldn't get out of it.

Ethan set Will back down on the couch "I'm taking care of you all today and you are not getting off that couch" Ethan said Will smiled "Can't say that sound's bad" Ethan chuckled sitting down next to Will, he sighed not knowing how long it had been since he last felt as peaceful as he did in the last twenty minuets. He sat there twirling the edges of Will's spikey hair "I love you" Ethan said with a sigh, Will turned around to him wide eyed Ethan blushed furiously (He didn't mean to say that) Will let out a small laugh "I love you too Ethan" and at that point Ethan knew his life was changing for the better.

**Hey guys I'm back, I hope you liked the 3****nd**** chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND READ IT WOULD MAKE ME SO HAPPY!**

**KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


	4. Chapter 4 The shock

HEY GUYS, I AM SO HAPPY WITH ALL OF THE FAV'S AND FOLLOWS I GOT, I LOVE YOU ALL! (IF YOU CANT SEE THAT WAS ME PUTTING MY ARMS UP IN THE AIR AND SCREAMING) ANYWAY I'M HOPPED UP ON TWIZZLERS, POP, AND PIZZA (I AM SO HEALTHY) SO I THOUGHT IT WAS TIME TO GIVE YOU ALL ANOTHER CHAPTER SO HERE YOU GO!

I ONLY OWN THE POMES I WILL BE USING IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS!

WARNING: DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE GAY!

Chapter: 4

When all seems silent lock your doors,

And be ready for the coming storm.

"Hey" the brunette said warmly smiling and sitting down next to Will on the couch who gave him a warm smile. Will and Ethan had been together for five weeks and neither had found themselves happier at any point in their lives then now Will had assesed everything as he always did and accepted that this relationship would not be easy no doubt they would fight but he was willing to face that because he loved Ethan, he loved the way that sounded it sounded beautiful like E-"Will!" the other young man was slammed out of his thoughts and whipped his head up "Yeah?" he asked kind of embarrassed Ethan gave him a smirk "You zoned out there for a bit" Will gave him a lazy look staring at him with his piercing blue eyes "Did I?" Ethan chuckled and ruffled Will's hair.

Beware of the twister coming your way,

It came to destroy everything in just one day.

"Jane and Benji are coming home tomorrow," Ethan said as him and Will ate dinner "Really?" Will asked (Will and Ethan had been together for five weeks now) "That was fast" compared to some of there missions that was very fast, Ethan nodded there was a silence that for the first in the past five weeks since they had gotten together felt uncomfortable "Do you think we should tell them?" Ethan finally asked a mix of fear, worry, and sadness swimming in his head "If you want to Will replied I'm okay with it but really it's about when ever your ready" Ethan let out one of the biggest smiles Will had ever seen lightly the brunette leaned in to lightly press his lips to the other man. Will smiled into the kiss that only lasted a few seconds. Soon after it started Ethan broke it and gazed down at the beautiful man beneath him he was smiling at Ethan which Ethan loved, Will didn't smile often usually he was a very serious man so when Will, HIS Will smiled he seemed so much more happy and free and the fact that Ethan was the cause of that smile was the best thing in the world.

Beware the lightning streaking bright,

Inch by inch,

Night by night.

"Fucking lesbians" Jane mumbled as she shoved herself into the front seat of the van "Why did I have to seduce her?" Jane screeched still enraged by the whole mission "Well Benji said calmly as they started to ride off if you have not noticed I'm not a girl" Jane rolled her eyes "What's your problem anyway Benji asked don't you have a thing against gays too?" "Yes" Jane replied "Why?" "Because Jane said snapping her head around to see Benji it's just not right, these…these monsters are the things that sicken me about the world" Benji was in shock "Jane there's nothing wrong there just like u-" "No Benji Jane interrupted there not like us they deserve to burn in Hell for what they have done" Benji was now struggling to find the right words "Don't you think that's a little harsh?" "No it's not she snapped turning her head to the road I'm done talking just drive okay?" Benji sighed staring at the pitch-dark sky "Okay" he mumbled.

Beware the storm with dress of sea,

Better run,

She's after me.

SORRY I KNOW CLIFF HANGER BUT I WANTED TO ADD A TWIST AND JUST A WARNING THIS WONT BE THE LAST! PLEASE REVIEW AND READ IT WOULD MAKE ME SO HAPPY!

KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS, THANKS AGAIN FOR YOUR FAVE'S, FOLLOWS, AND REVIEWS! AND I WATCHED MISSION IMPOSSIBEL 4 TODAY SO I'M BACK ON MY GROOVE!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ****Guest FOR THEIR AMAZING REVIEW; THIS STORY WAS IN THE BACK OF MY MIND FOR A WHILE SO PEOPLE LIKE YOU KEEP ME WRITING!**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OBSESSION!**

WARNING: DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE GAY!

Chapter: 5

"Knock, knock" Jane called as she opened the door to Ethan's house a big smile gracing her face "Hey" Ethan said walking in to the room and pulling Jane into a big hug, soon after Will came into the room and did the same both Hunt and Brandt giving each other stolen glances when they could and every time they exchanged the same worried, nervous, (and if you can believe it) even a little scared expressions. After a while of laughing, reviewing the mission and talking they figured it was just about time, Ethan slowly reached his hand across the table to where Will's was already stretched out. Will looked up to Ethan who was already looking at him and nodded. "Guys we have something to tell you and it's very important" Ethan started "Okay what is it?" Benji asked "Well me and Will have been spending more time together and we have done some thinking and we decided we are ready to tell you Ethan took a big sigh before continuing that he proceeded to tangle his fingers in Will's and put there elbows upright on the table so that the other two agents could see…are together" slowly after closing them from nervousness Ethan opened his eyes "That's great guys!" Benji exclaimed genuinely happy for both of them "Your not mad?" Ethan asked more shocked then he would like to admit "Of course not there's nothing wrong with it and if you boys are happy I'm happy!" the brunette let out a superstar smile "Thanks Benj' " Ethan seem over-the-top happy but Brandt was trained to observe everything so now his eyes where fixed on Jane who was boring holes into the table only using her eyes "Jane he said quietly yet still silencing Benji and Ethan what do you think about this?" and suddenly the other two men discovered that Jane had not spoken since the confession "Oh it's great I mean why would it not be great for two freaks to get together?" everyone else gasped and Jane smirked at them, for a while they all sat in shocked silence "What did you just say?" Ethan questioned giving her a look, Jane ignored his question and continued "I mean why did you pick him anyway he's nothing special?" Jane asked gesturing to William, Ethan stood up "Leave Will out of this!" Ethan snapped "Since when is he Will?" Jane snapped back and by now Will had heard enough "Since when did you become a Bitch!" Will argued "You know what fine I'm done with this, I'll be in the back if any of you guys want to talk after you have had your fun IN HELL!" Jane screeched. Both Ethan and Benji stood up to go after them but Will stopped them both "No I will go after her" he said and walked off into the back yard.

"Okay what's your real problem?" Will asked leaning against the door completely calm. Jane smirked and turned around to face him "Huh I thought someone as weak as you would of broken down by now" Will felt the anger boiling inside him "Well maybe I'm not as weak as you think" Jane laughed "You really don't get it do you? You don't deserve him, your taking advantage of him, YOU are the reason he dose not have a wife and he deserves better than you" with that Jane left taking an apologetic Benji with her and finally Will slumped onto the ground feeling as though she was right "I guess you won Jane" he whispered looking up at the stars and the blackened night.

**HEY GUYS HERES A NEW CHAPTER I'M SORRY IT ENDED ON A SAD NOTE BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


End file.
